


just shoot for the stars

by orphan_account



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College AU. Crow's favorite security escort is Kazama. Kazama doesn't feel the same way, mostly because Crow's going to kill him with blue balls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just shoot for the stars

To be fair, Kazama had known that things were going to end badly the first time he'd set eyes on Crow waiting inside the library, but he'd gone ahead anyway. So if it was anyone's fault that he was in this situation right now--

"What took you so long? I thought people usually kiss after the third date."

\--it was Crow's. Totally and completely.

"We're not dating," Kazama said, and wanted to smack his forehead. _Why_ had he kissed Crow Hogan, of all people?

"Really? All those romantic walks in the moonlight could've fooled me."

Kazama couldn't help laughing. He had to hand it to the kid for sheer brazenness. "Those weren't romantic walks in the moonlight. I was escorting you back to your room safely."

"Oh, right." Crow grinned. "You were protecting me from all the bad people in the dark."

Kazama wanted to grab Crow and kiss him again, to push him against a wall and lick and bite his way into Crow's mouth. He'd wanted to do it since the first time he'd dropped Crow off at his room. Crow had flirted all the way from the library to the dorms, and continued to do so every time Kazama had the misfortune to escort him back home. The third time, he'd pressed close against Kazama and looped their arms together, and Kazama had had to have a private moment in the bathroom afterwards. But still, those weren't dates, and he didn't really _know_ Crow.

"So?" Crow said when Kazama said so. He opened his door wider. "Don't let that stop you."

Kazama actually checked to see if his roommates were there, before he remembered himself. "Crow, I have go to, I--"

"You get off work after this, don't you? You told me last time."

"Yes, but--"

Crow grabbed him by the belt and pulled him in close. He leaned up on his toes, but even then Kazama had to bend down to meet him in the kiss. Crow nipped at his lower lip, then pulled away. "Come on, _Officer Kazama_ ," he murmured. "Why don't you show me what you've got underneath that uniform?"

Kazama groaned and shut the door behind him on the way in.

Crow laughed. " _Finally._ " He still had a hand hooked in Kazama's belt, and used it to drag him to the lower bunk bed. The only illumination in the room was the dim orange glow spilling through the windows, but Kazama could clearly see Crow's wide smile once he'd unzipped Kazama's pants and pulled his cock out. And when had _that_ happened? This kid was going to be the death of him.

He stroked Kazama's cock lightly. "How impressive, Officer." 

Kazama was already embarrassingly hard. "Shut up," he said, pushing Crow onto the bed. 

"Make me," Crow said. His headband had been knocked askew, and he was flushed and breathing hard. Kazama could see the outline of his erection through his jeans. He palmed it and raised an eyebrow. " _Please_ ," Crow huffed, "I could feel _your_ hard-on all the way back on Bruin Walk."

"I was not--" Kazama began to protest, before changing his mind and just kissing Crow to shut him up. Crow moaned into the kiss, mostly for show, Kazama suspected, but he still started tugging Crow's shirt up. Once he'd gotten the shirt off, Crow wriggled out of his jeans and boxers as well. 

"Someone's eager," Kazama teased, hoping to see Crow blush.

Crow just shrugged. "If I waited for you, it would probably take five more dates before we're both naked in bed. Actually, though...I think you should leave your clothes on."

"You...want me to keep my uniform on."

Crow's smile curved sharp and wicked in the dim light. "I want you to _fuck_ me while you keep that uniform on."

Kazama couldn't think of anything to say except, " _Yes._ "

Crow laughed and pushed himself up. He straddled Kazama's lap and started kissing Kazama's neck, lightly at first, and then harder, biting and sucking and leaving marks. Kazama shuddered. "Tell me what you want, first," he murmured as he slid his hands up Kazama's shirt. 

"Touch me," Kazama moaned. His cock was pressed up against Crow's ass, and he thrust his hips up, trying to find some friction. 

Crow shifted so he could grab Kazama's cock and start stroking. "Is this good enough?" he asked, his eyes wide and sweet as Kazama moaned louder. "Or do you want my mouth, too?" 

If Crow was going to make him beg for everything, Kazama was going to die of blue balls before they got anywhere. "Just--suck me off, let me fuck you, fuck, Crow, _please_ \--"

"One thing at a time," Crow said, laughing, before he knelt between Kazama's legs and took Kazama into his mouth. It was only the tip, though, and he spent so long just sucking lightly that Kazama grabbed his hair and growled, " _Crow_."

Crow pulled back and Kazama changed his mind, because any contact was better than none. "Who's eager now?" he said, with a smirk, before running his tongue slowly up the underside of Kazama's cock, from base to tip. He teased the slit of Kazama's cock with his tongue until Kazama had to bite his lip to stop from screaming. Crow's hall mates probably wouldn't take kindly to that. 

"I think sucking off usually involves my cock in your mouth," he said instead, his voice hoarse.

"All of it?" Crow said, feigning shock. "I don't know, do you think you'll fit?" 

Kazama fell back, his head thumping the mattress. "You are the worst cock tease," he moaned. "If you don't let me come soon I'll just bring myself off, and then who'll fuck you?"

"You're right, that would be a tragedy," Crow said, and the next moment, the wet heat of Crow's mouth enveloped him as Crow started blowing him in earnest. 

"Fucking _finally_ ," Kazama sighed. He threaded his fingers through Crow's hair, and Crow hummed around his cock. 

It didn't last long, though. Kazama groaned when Crow pulled back. He heard the sheets rustling, and then Crow was thrusting something into his hand.

"I believe you promised to fuck me," Crow said. 

Kazama glanced over at his hand and saw a bottle of lube and a condom. 

"Come on, Officer Kazama. You're not going to make me do all the work, are you?"

"You talk too much," Kazama said, sitting up and shoving Crow onto his back. Crow fell back easily and spread his legs. 

"I think there's a standing invitation for you to make me shut up, too."

Kazama really, really regretted coming into Crow's room. But not enough to stop him from slicking up his fingers and pushing one inside Crow. The loud groan that elicited from Crow was satisfying. Kazama began thrusting his finger in and out.

"More," Crow demanded. "I can take more."

Kazama added another finger and scissored them. Crow cried out. "Kazama, Kazama, Kazama, fuck me."

"Ask nicely," Kazama said, even though he was aching. His cock was already leaking onto the sheets. He added a third finger. This time he curled them, making Crow whimper, high and needy, as he spread his legs wider. 

Still, his grip was strong when he grabbed Kazama's wrist. " _Fuck me_ ," he said, his voice brooking no refusal.

Kazama pulled his fingers out and ripped open the condom package. He barely finished rolling the condom on before Crow was straddling him, guiding his cock inside. "Kazama," he said, his voice the same high whine as when Kazama was stretching him. "Kazama, Kazama, you feel so good." Kazama knew it was still for show, but there was more sincerity in it now than when they'd kissed.

For his part, Kazama barely had the breath to gasp "Crow," over and over. Crow's ass was so fucking tight around him, tighter and hotter than his mouth had been, and he was riding Kazama hard, lifting up and then slamming back down. 

"Fuck, big," he panted as he ground his hips down. His eyes were dark and blown with lust, but he still managed to smile the same damn smile he had when he'd invited Kazama inside. "Good thing you fit, huh?" He threw his head back as Kazama snapped his hips up. "God, Kazama!" 

"I'm making you shut up now," Kazama said, grabbing his cock and pumping. Crow was already leaking; all it took was a few strokes before he came all over Kazama's hand. Kazama made to wipe it off on the sheets, but Crow said, "Wait," and brought Kazama's hand up to his mouth. He licked it clean, sucking on each of Kazama's fingers as earnestly as he had his cock. His eyes never left Kazama's. It was more than Kazama could take. He thrust up into Crow one last time and came, shuddering. His hand fell limply to his side.

Crow slumped against him, and Kazama wrapped his arms around his waist. "Officer Kazama," he mumbled, nuzzling Kazama's neck. "I'd say you've fulfilled your duty quite admirably."

Kazama sighed. "You're going to be the death of me, you know that?"

Crow leaned back a little so he could grin down at him. "Oh, I wouldn't worry about that. I'm planning on keeping you alive for a long, long time. How else are you going to keep fucking me?"

"I'm dead," Kazama groaned. 

But, he supposed, there could have been worst endings for the night.


End file.
